wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Neus Kandia
Neus Kandia (officially Nova Candia '''in High Gothic) is a civilized world in the '''Neus Merika Majeyr (likewise officially Nova Merica Majoris) system on the northern fringe of the Galaxy. It is perhaps unique among Imperial planets in its strong planetary identity borne from 13,000 years of isolation from humanity as a whole. Neus Kandia was only brought in to fold in 200.M38 alongside her sister planet, and namesake of the system, Neus Merika. Sparsely populated due to the harsh climate Neus Kandia nevertheless has become known for the very same rugged wilderness. In recent centuries a substantial amount of Cadians have settled on the planet. History Dark Age of Technology It is believed that Neus Kandia was settled around M18 at the very earliest according to local and Mechanicus archaeologists. It is during this period that the planet was terraformed. It is likely that the Exodite Worlds of Evorth and Syph had diplomatic relations with the system during this era. Age of Strife PLACEHOLD Stellar Spring As the Imperium of Man rose to power thousands of light-years away the receding warp storms allowed the Neus Merikan system to regain its footing and seek contact with any other survivors in an era known as the Stalaer Printepps or Stellar Spring. On Neus Merika proper the construction of starships began to pick up once more. The universities of Neus Kandia contributed their knowledge regarding the warp-drive, marking a system wide-effort to reach for the stars once more. Ultimately, the effort to build new warp-vessels failed, but as a by-product, a mutual defence pact was also established within the system at this time. The Elratharal Incident It is unknown how the system managed to stay hidden from the Imperial forces of the Cornid Reach prior to the Horus Heresy given that Neus Kandia and Merika made contact with Xenos in this era. Soon after the warp storms receded, contact was reestablished with the nearby Exodite World of Evorth when an Eldari corvette, the Talon of Elratharal, sputtered out of the Webway and into the Neus Merika system. Records indicate that the ship was battered and suffering from multiple systems failures when a Bystinian destroyer under the command of Wyllieme Smyttsyn intercepted it and launched a boarding action. The captain of the Bystinian vessel interrogated the Eldari admiral, Mauduin, demanding to know why they were in Neus Merika. The Eldar explained that as a result of the birth of Slaanesh, Syph had been crippled by the loss of 70% of its population. The Exodite World was, according to Maudin, in no shape to support itself, nevermind wage war. The admiral requested to be able to speak with the various powers of the human system, a request Smyttsyn granted. A delegation was formed consisting of eight Merikans and four Kandians, and Mauduin was brought before it. In a shock to everyone, the Eldar requested that Syph be allowed to trade with the system and even migrate if need be. The Merikans were split on the request. Four delegates adamantly opposed it, believing it to be a ruse, yet four supported it unconditionally. This meant that the Kandian delegate held the balance of power, three of the four Kandians supported the request on the condition that Syph shared information on the Webway thereby allowing Neus Merikan system to regain interstellar travel. The lone dissenting Kandian opposed it not for fear of the Eldar, rather over concerns of how human society would treat Eldar immigrants. The motion was approved 7-5, and the Talon of Elatharal ''was repaired by Neus Merikan engineers before Maudin was allowed to return home. It would be months before Maudin returned with the ''Talon of Elatharal, ''three freighters, and four civilian passenger vessels. Maudin, as vile a Xeno he was, was no fool; he had not brought any information on the Webway. As the four dissenting Merikans had considered his proposal a ruse, he likewise suspected that the humans would take advantage of his desperation. Regardless his second visit would become a painful reminder of how divided the Neus Merikan system truly was. The Battle of Pryvedenz Upon the arrival of Maudin's fleet, he was met by a joint Kandian-Merikan patrol headed by Cpt. Smyttsyn. The patrol had been dispatched to ensure the safety of the Eldari fleet, there were concerned that their rivals would sabotage the exchange. A flotilla of thirty sub-light warships from a Merikan coallition was waiting in ambush behind the gas giant Pryvedenz. Using the gas giant as a gravitational slingshot the attackers lobbed missiles at the engines of the Eldari spacecraft. Once they had disabled the engines the aggressors unleashed a swarm of void-craft, with fighters as well as light transports carrying heavy shock troops. This overwhelmed the escort fleet and prevented them from protecting the Eldari civilian vessels, as a result, the boarding actions were initially uncontested. After two of the four Eldari civilian craft were destroyed and their passengers abducted the escort fleet tried to fight back. Contact PLACEHOLD Insurrection PLACEHOLD Recent History Politics Neus Kandia has never had a unified planetary government, instead, she is organized into a collection of eighteen nation-states, each of which is comprised of a metropolis at the centre of a network of vassal townships and villages. In place of true planetary governance, the nation-states cooperate collectively through the Imperium-enforced ''Konferdershin Konsel. It is to be noted that the vast majority of Neus Kandia's surface is officially terra nullis, belong to none of the nation-states that form the Konferdershin. This is especially true the closer you get to the poles. Major Nation-States Alianz de Skatach Main Article: Skatach The capital city of Skayton is without a doubt the intellectual hub of Neus Kandia. Home both to an Imperial Schola and a local Yunevurti, the greatest minds on the planet flock to the city. The Skayton Yunevurti is home to the Skayton Archive which is believed to contain records dating back to the Age of Strife, though no Imperial source has been able to verify these claims. Skayton itself is home to roughly 7,500,000 people and is situated on the banks of the Neus Skatach Ryver in the region of the same name. Her vassals include the smaller cities and numerous agricultural settlements that line the Neus Skatach Ryver, ''as well as a number of frontier towns on the fringes of the ''Neus Skatach Plines. ''Altogether the entire population of the vassals amounts comes to an approximate total of 56,000,000 citizens. In total, the Nation-State of Skatach has 63,500,000 citizens. Caligri Ekonomike Pakt Caligri is a complex economic union built upon the age-old system of ''Kapytalisme, less a state than an organization. Nevertheless, Caligri is known to be one of the most ruthless powers on Neus Kandia, maintaining a robust domestic military. In millennia prior to the reunification with humanity Caligri launched multiple campaigns alongside Merikan powers to annex all of Skatach, with the hopes of controlling her prometheum reserves. Grande Republike de Tiron Tiron is... Hymsyn Comaque Hymsyn is arguably the largest industrial power on Neus Kandia, unsurprisingly this has lead to them having close ties to the Mechanicum. It is of note that this industry does not rely on Standard Template Constructs, rather the local engineers design their own vehicles and spacecraft. This includes the Kougiir ''family of Armoured Personnel Carriers that have become synonymous with the planet's Imperial Guard Regiments. Despite this, the combined influences of displaced Cadian engineers and the Techpriests of Red Mars have led to a partial adoption of the STC. Republike de Mons Reyal Mons Reyal proper benefits from a low latitude that allows it to act as the ''de facto ''planetary capital and is home to the ''Konfedershin Konsel, the Neus Kandian Spaypart, ''and the local offices of the ''Administratum. ''As a result, nearly all corporations on the planet have their head offices within her city limits. Situated on the northern coast of the ''Kebenek Lac Mons Reyal proper has a population of roughly 12,000,000 people. The various vassal towns in the surrounding area are home to roughly another eighty-million citizens making Mons Reyal the most populated nation-state on the planet. Vincuvian Unytayr Republike Vincuv is... Culture Due to their extended isolation from the rest of Humanity, the residents of Neus Kandia have had the opportunity to develop a rich and unique culture. Certain customs on Neus Kandia seem contrary to traditional Imperial sensibilities. It is notable that the planet lacks any form of nobility or a caste system, instead, Kandian society holds individual choice among their highest values. The various governments are not run via hereditary rule, rather leaders are selected by their fellow civilians based upon their own individual merits and talents. Heraldry The traditional style insignia of Neus Kandia is known as a Charge. A Charge is a circular emblem which contains some kind of identifying mark in the centre. Charges have been used for around twelve millennia. It is believed that the practice originated as digital logos used to identify sporting teams from each region. Gradually the use of the logos bled into everyday use as citizens identified more and more with their home region. In terms of symbology, the vast majority of national charges employ letters from the Neus Kandian Alphabet as their identifying marks. The charges of Caligri, Hymsyn, Tiron, and Qwynnslund are notable for being direct transfers from the Alphabet. Others such as Bryndsyn, Edmunsyn, Kilonna, and Oughtwa use stylized letters as opposed to plain letters. Only Mons Reyal, Skatach, and Toniirbae have no such letters. Mons Reyal's charge features the Kebenek mountains, while Skatach's depicts the confluence of the Nord and Sud Neus Skatach ''rivers. Military The military situation on Neus Kandia is far more complex than the average Imperial planet. As it has been noted there is no unified Kandian government, likewise, there is no unified Planetary Defence Force rather each nation maintains its own national defence force. As for Imperial Guard, under the ''Treaty of Mons Reyal (762.M38) Neus Kandia is expected to contribute a total of twelve regiments to the Astra Miilitarum. ''As such each regiment draws its recruits from three Nation-States. These twelve regiments combine to form the ''Kandian Korps ''and they are normally deployed to the same worlds. Weapons Manufacturing The Kandians have traditionally used ballistic firearms throughout their history. Before reunification lasweaponry was looked down upon as an insult to the Kandian spirit of marksmanship. However, the population warmed up to lasweapons subsequent to reunification and the arrival of Cadian guardsmen and settlers. There are 12 authorized weapons companies with Astra Militarum contracts on Neus Kandia, with the bulk of them based out of the Hymsyn Compact. National Defence Forces The National ''Kandian Korps Regiments Geography Neus Kandia is a boreal world roughly the size of Terra, it is the fifth planet in the Neus Merika system. Despite orbiting relatively close its host star, Neus Kandia’s average temperature hovers around seven degrees Celsius due to the low mass of Neus Merika Prime. As any young planet, it is covered in vast mountain ranges and peppered with countless impact craters, the latter provide the planet’s economy with a wealth of rare metals and minerals. Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Neus Kandia Category:Planets